love you to the end
by 1blackrose
Summary: its a sasusaku story with a hint of naruhina towards the end. hope you enjoy


"**Love you to the end"**

a sasusaku story

* After the big fight against tobi and kage*

Sasuke: ….. its over its finally over my revenge.

Naruto: sasuke….

Sasuke: *looks over* what?

Naruto: remember the day you left to go to orochimaru.

Sasuke: what is it to you dobe.

Naruto: you said I didn't understand, I thought I did but now I understand why.

Sasuke: *looks at naruto puzzled, annoyed but interested*

Naruto: I understand what you meant to lose those bonds. And- oh where's sakura?!

Sasuke: *looks around*

Naruto: *runs off*sakura!

Kakashi: sasuke. You might not understand what naruto meant but he found out who his father is.

Sasuke: and what dose that have to do with what happened to me?

Kakashi: well naruto's father was the forth.

Sasuke: *wide eyes* what?

Kakashi: naruto lost family he didn't even knew. Sasuke at least you got to experienced those bonds he didn't even knew them.

Sakura: its over….*falls on knees takes deep breath* its finally over and sasuke is still alive. *tears* thank goodness…

Karin: *wakes up after fight over from being knocked out by sakura* that girl is strong. Hey you!

Sakura: what do you want?!

Karin: you know sasuke is mine.

Sakura: just leave me alone…

Segetsui: Karin you should really stop its not funny anymore and anyways unless you want to fall flat on your butt again you should shut up.

Kakashi: we want you back home sasuke are you willing to come?

Sasuke: I doubt it will be that easy to come back.

Kakashi: true but miracles do happened.

( back at what is now konoha)

Shizune: tusnade-sama….

Tusnade: shi…shizune?

Shizune: TUSNADE! Your back *hugs*.

Tusnade: is everyone alright?

Shizune: yes tusnade because of naruto. So much happened while you were gone tusnade.

Tusnade: shizune I need you to do something for me.

Shizune: anything tusnade.

( one month later)

tusnade: you know what you have done is treason sasuke and is punishable by death.

Sasuke: yes.

Karin: * ugh the tensions in this room just want it to be me and sasuke*.

Segetsui: *great if they kill sasuke we are going to be dead also*

Juugo:……

Sakura: *please let tusnade forgive sasuke*

Tusnade: ah such a decision sasuke your welcomed back.

Sakura, naruto: ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!

Tusnade: but.

Sakura: *but what*

Tusnade: but you are not aloud to leave the village and wont be able to go on missions for 2 months.

Sasuke: I understand.

Tusnade: you can all leave.

Karin: yay sasuke-kun *hugs on sasuke*

Sakura: *sighs* I got to go to the hospital..* runs off*

Naruto: sasuke can I talk to you.

Sasuke: *walks off with naruto completely ignoring Karin*

Karin: I don't like that boy.

Naruto* sasuke you got to go after sakura.

Sasuke: don't you love sakura also?

Naruto: *looks down with small smile* yea I do but this whole time when you were gone sakura still thought about you even if she didn't show it I could tell she still loved you. I realized that even though sakura could like me she will never love me the way she did for you.

Sasuke: ….. *quiet*

Naruto: sasuke I just want to see sakura smile again and see team 7 team 7 again. If you do love sakura this is the chance to tell her.

Sasuke: *looks away and leaves*

Karin: *pulls sasuke in another room*

Sasuke: *aggravated look* Karin what do you want?

Karin* *takes off glasses* you sasuke..*tries to kiss sasuke*

Sasuke: *moves* to close.

Karin: sasuke stop being so shy and kiss me. We are together now no one can interrupt us.

Sasuke: I'm not being shy.

Karin: don't you love me sasuke?

Sasuke: no.

Karin: ha-ha stop being so funny sasuke *still trying to kiss sasuke*

Sasuke: Karin don't you know when to back off *angered now*

Karin: what's wrong sasuke? *angry* why do you not want this like me?

Sasuke: for you it's a want all you want is things that I do not want to give. Your childish Karin I don't like that and I have no feelings for you. *walking off*

Karin: SASUKE! Why? Why can't you love me?

Sasuke: the love that I want is something you can't provide or even understand.

Karin: ill love you sasuke.

Sasuke: you don't get it Karin. Karin your feelings are fake they cant fill this loneliness.

Karin: its that girl isn't it what those she got I don't have.

Sasuke: everything *leaves*

Karin: Garr.

( konoha streets)

ino: sakura!

Sakura: oh hey ino *non-energetic tone*

Ino: what happened to sakura? Aren't you glad sasuke's back?

Sakura: yes but he's with someone else.

Ino: that girl? HA sakura even someone as smart as you should know that sasuke would never go with that girl. You know sasuke more then me and you actual believed her?

Sakura: but ino I-

Ino: sakura I'm not going give sasuke to you to have you let him get taken away by some other girl. That's not the sakura I know.

Sakura: ino… *faint smile*

Ino: now you go and get sasuke. *thumbs up smile*

Sakura: thank you ino *hugs*

Ino: yea now go!

Sakura: *runs off*

(the same place where sasuke left)

Sakura: *running*

Sasuke: sakura…

Sakura: *frozen still while sasuke stands behind her* yes sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: sakura where are you going?

Sakura: to the hospital. Why?

Sasuke… I'm not good with this. Sakura i-

Sakura: it's ok *tears* I understand you don't love me. Your with that girl.

Sasuke: *Quiet*

Sakura: I'm not good an off…

Sasuke: *angry turns sakura around* sakura! I don't love her. How can you believe what she said?

Sakura: sasuke-kun

Sasuke: sakura your being stupid.

Sakura: *looks down*

Sasuke: *sighs* sakura how can I love someone who never showed me what you showed me.

Sakura: what did I show you?

Sasuke: you showed me that I'm not alone sakura. *looks away looking as if having a hard time with saying what he wants* sakura even when I treated you badly or even called you names you still was nice, caring, sweet towards me. You even loved me… after all I did…*looks down*

Sakura: sasuke…Kun

Sasuke: sakura… she couldn't compare to you…sakura…I'm sorry…sorry that I hurt you so much.

Sakura:*places a hand on sasuke's cheek* sasuke… *looks away* i...i

Sasuke: I'll understand if you hate me now. But sakura…. I love you.

Sakura: *surprised face. Tears rushing out streaming down her cheeks* sasuke-kun…*hugs him wrapping her arms around him* I love you…to.

Sasuke: *looks at sakura. Leans in and kisses sakura*

Sakura: *blushes*

(far away naruto watches)

naruto: *faint smile* looks like he did it.

Kakashi: naruto.

Naruto: kaka-sensei?

Naruto: what do you want kakashi?

Kakashi: *looks over* they are good for each other. But the thing is what do you feel naruto?

Naruto: I feel happy. I'm happy that sakura is happy.

Kakashi: what about you naruto?

Naruto: don't worry about me kakashi... sensei.

(later)

naruto: hinata!

Hinata: yes naruto-kun?

Naruto: there's something I want to say…


End file.
